


All in the Family - Missing Scene

by dragonnan



Series: A Sharp, Dressed Man 'verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Inspired by Fanfiction, Scared Sherlock, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Quick-ish fanart based on Sgam76's vampirelock series, "A Sharp, Dressed Man 'verse" and specifically from the story "All in the Family"
Series: A Sharp, Dressed Man 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262864
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	All in the Family - Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All in the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727758) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



This is pure speculative imagining of Sherlock's assault by Uncle Rudy. The scene was left to reader imagination so there are any number of ways it could have played out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to draw Sgam's Uncle Rudy for a very long time and leaned heavily on her description of him looking like Jeremy Irons with Mycroft's nose.


End file.
